Malfoy's Twin
by a-hunting-consulting-avenger
Summary: Vivianna Valerie Malfoy didn't fit in with her family. She wasn't like her father or twin and her mother was confusing. She didn't have the same views on muggles, muggleborns, Gryffindor or the fall of the dark lord. This story will follow her through Hogwarts,the choices she will make. Good or Evil, to follow in her family's footsteps or to make her own way. Eventual George/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter story. So please review. The summary probably sucked. I do not own Harry Potter. POV-No one**

"Draco! Vivianna! Come downstairs quickly your letters have arrived!"

Vivianna bolted upright

"Coming mother!"

She pulled on a sweater and ran out of my room and into nearly colliding with her brother. They exchanged rare smiles and sprinted down the staircase. The twins ran into the main living room towards their parents. Narcissa handed her daughter her letter and Lucius handed a letter to his son. The two ripped open the seals on their letters. Vivianna barely containing her excitement. Quickly she read her letter jumping up and down hugging her mother, father and even her brother. The two of them fought all the time and almost never got along but right now neither of them could care less about their differences they were going to hogwarts! Their parents had been talking about Hogwarts since they were small children. Lucius led his family into the dining room, breakfast had already been laid out. Narcissa looked at her two children.

"Eat quickly your father and I are taking you to get your things today."

The two nodded grinning eating their breakfast at record speed and sprinting into their rooms to get dressed. Vivianna opened her closet and decided she should dress like a muggle girl would. Vivianna and Draco were similar in many ways, her platinum blonde hair was straight as a board and extended halfway down her back. The two shared the same pale almost white skin and slate grey eyes. However she did not have the pointed features of her brother she looked much more delicate with a button nose, almond shaped eyes, thin frame and flat chin. She and her twin fought regularly typically about petty thing like quidditch teams, what to have for lunch or the best kind of owl. Occasionally they would have a more heated argument about the Dark Lord and whether or not his fall was a good thing. Vivianna thought that Voldemort was an ass and was perfectly okay with saying so at the dinner table. Narcissa was amused by the differences in her son and daughter. Lucius thought there bickering was petty and rarely paid attention to his daughters point of view. Vivianna got dressed fairly quickly she pulled on a powder blue dress and a black jacket and some light brown flats, she put her hair into a french braid and ran downstairs to meet her parents. A minute later Draco came downstairs dressed as though he was meeting Dumbledore or something. Lucius looked at his children and wife

"Everyone grad hands we're apparating."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-Vivianna**

I felt like I was being crushed from all sides when it finally stopped I had to hang on to my mother to stop from falling down. She helped me up

"Come on were here."

I looked around we had apparated directly into Diagon Alley we were just outside of flourish and blotts. My mother turned to me

"I will stay with you we will get books, telescopes and potions ingredients. Then we will get your robes then we will all meet back at Ollivanders to get you both wands."

I nodded then my mother and I proceeded into the bookshop. The bell rang as we walked in a man approached us

" and Vivianna I presume? We haven't seen either of you in a while." My mother nodded

"Vivianna and Draco need their books for hogwarts they got their letters this morning." the man nodded leading them around them the shop handing two copies of each book.

"Vivianna, I know how much you love to read why don't you look around."I looked around the shop I didn't know what I was looking for one book caught my eye _The rise and fall of the dark arts_ i picked up the book leafing through some of the pages it looked interesting I bought the book over to my mother she smiled at my choice. We paid for the books and headed back into the street heading to the astronomy store buying two telescopes. My mother began walking once more

"Now to _Slug and Jiggers Apothecary_, then your robes then off to Ollivanders." I nodded smiling I don't think I had ever been so excited for something. Mother and I walked into Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions. A cheery faces woman walked up to us

"Hogwarts dear?" I nodded "Follow me." my mother looked outside

"I am going to wait outside, come out when you're finished alright." I nodded following the woman to a fitting room. She looked at me

"What might your name be dear? You look awfully familiar." I smiled

"Vivianna Valerie Malfoy. You must of seen my brother Draco earlier."Madame Malkin nodded

"Yes that's it. There was another boy getting his robes for hogwarts as well I don't remember the name though I don't think I got his name." I nodded not paying much attention Madame Malkin kept talking nonetheless

"I must say you are much better looking than your brother. I bet every boy at Hogwarts will be chasing you once you're older." I laughed I was told I was pretty quite often.

"Thank you I would hope I am better looking than my brother." the older woman smiled

"All done sweetheart your mother should be just outside." I walked out of the room holding the bags she had given me my mother was just outside holding a cage.

"What's this?" my mother smiled taking the bags and showing me the cage inside was a midnight black kitten with gold eyes.

"I thought I might get you a present. I know how much you have wanted a cat I thought you might want company while you're in the library all the time. She doesn't have a name yet so you might want to think of that." I smiled hugging mother

"Thank you so much. I love you mum." she hugged me back

"I love you too, now off to get you a wand." I smiled walking behind my mother towards Ollivanders.

My father and Draco were already standing outside the shop. My father looked at me

"I see you have a cat." I nodded Draco pouted "I didn't get anything!" I smirked father looked at him

"Next year you can get a broom." Draco smiled, my father opened the door

"Let's get this over with."

The shop bell ringed an old man came in from the back of the shop

"Ahhhh the Malfoy twins I thought I would see you two soon. Well first born first come Draco." My brother walked towards the man who pulled out a measuring tape and started measuring Draco, he seemed oddly freaked by the tape moving by itself. Ollivander was searching his shelves grabbing boxes.

"This could work. 10" Hawthorn unicorn hair core. Pliant. Give it a try." I watched in awe as the first wand Draco tried was perfect. My brother had a smug expression on his face. Ollivander turned to me

"I think finding a wand for you Miss Malfoy will be a little harder." he dug around in the back of his shop coming back with several boxes

"I have 3 here which should work for you." He handed me a wand

"9" willow and dragon heartstring." I waved the wand causing the spindly chair in the corner to snap. I set the wand down mumbling sorry. The man handed me another wand

"Oak, Unicorn hair 10", odd combination but maybe." I waved it nothing happened except a bunch of books flew off their shelves. Ollivander smiled handing me another wand

"Ivy, thestral tail hair core 12". It's a strange wand very powerful, give it a wave." I waved the wand cringing instead of anything horrible happening I was showered in white sparkles i looked at him

"That's good right?" he nodded "That is the wand for you. It's a rare combination but today I have seen some strange wands. use your wand wisely like I said powerful."

I nodded we paid for the wands and walked outside. We found a small restaurant to eat lunch in. My mother had salad, my father had a chicken sandwich, Draco also had a sandwich and I had penne with tomato sauce. We watched the shoppers walk to and fro we saw a lot of children our age and older getting their things for school. I couldn't help but wonder what houses they might be in if any of them would become my friend. I wondered what house I Would be in. Slytherin I guess but for some reason I didn't think so. Draco and I were so different maybe we wouldn't be in the same House. Maybe I would be the first Malfoy to be in a different house maye ravenclaw. That would be good no one would be disappointed if I was clever, I am clever. I couldn't even Imagine what the reaction would be if I was in Hufflepuff or if I was in Gryffindor! I might be disowned. I stopped thinking about that and instead asked about the classes at school

"What were the classes at Hogwarts like while you were there?" Draco looked at me

"Out of all the questions about hogwarts you could possibly think of you decided to ask about the classes? Honestly sister." I stuck my tongue out at him and picked up the cage that help my sleeping unnamed Cat.

"What should I name her?" My father looked at me smirking

"Kitty." I raised an eyebrow "Original. I'll think of something." I set her cage back down I wouldn't want to wake her I picked up the book mother had bought me my brother looked at it.

"The rise and fall of the dark arts? You have such boring taste, I hope you make friends." I smirked at Draco

"I know more than you." my mother smirked and I returned to my reading. My father stood up

"I have business at the ministry. Narcissa are you able to get them and all these things home?" my mother nodded. My father disapparated to work. My mother looked at us

"Gather your things and hold on tight." we did as told clasping each other's hands tightly.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-Vivianna**

After the intense nausea had passed I helped some house elves take my thing to my room. I placed all my things for hogwarts on the side of my room next to my desk. My room was small compared to the rest of the of the walls was almost entirely a window overlooking the garden, the floor was grey stone along with the walls but my bed, desk and bathroom were white. I let my cat out of the cage and watched it play with one of my socks. I smiled trying to think of a name while reading the Standard book of spells (grade 1). I picked up my wand and twirled it between my fingers. The cat jumped onto my bed and sat on my lap I smiled at it. Draco was right this was probably going to be my only friend or one of my only friends. Seriously it needed a name.

"Dobby?" I heard a loud crack the house elf was standing in front of my bed.

"Where is everyone the mansion seems quiet." the elf nodded

"Your mother is out on errands, she dropped Draco off at the ministry so he could be with his father." I nodded

"Thank you Dobby." the house elf disappeared I set my book down and pat my cat. I looked at it, I'll name her Ruby.

"Ruby stay here."

The cat laid down and fell asleep on my pillow. I quickly changed from my dress into jean shorts and a light grey tank top. I slipped on some converse and made my way to the top floor of the mansion. From there I found the door to the attic, I pulled my self inside the dark and dusty room. I didn't want to be in her I wanted to get to the roof, I found the other trap door leading onto the roof I climbed onto the roof of the mansion. I leaned against one of the chimneys looking around you could see some of the other houses in the area none of them were as extravagant as ours and none of them housed wizards.

_Wizards, the only other ones I have met were family or friends of mum or dad. Draco and I never spend much time with people our own age. I don't know ow to act I'm always shy around the guest we have over. They always seem so dark creepy. I usually said hello, ate my food and ran off to my room or the library. Every July we had some kind of party it was annoying having to dress up for these people who are more interested in the food were serving or talking about how much they have accomplished in their lives. Next time they will be asking so many questions about my time at hogwarts. How being yet another Malfoy in Slytherin is. I didn't want to be in Slytherin why not be different if I was in a different house what would the big problem be?_

_That father hates all the other houses. He thinks Ravenclaw is pretentious I found that in the dictionary it essentially means showy. He thinks Gryffindor's are stupid and reckless, he says Hufflepuff's are slow and stupid. Draco believe him mum just rolls her eyes, what if I did end up in a different house. I don't have any control over it it's just who I am. _

_I should stop worrying over things I can't control, I can get excited I can count the days until Sept 1st comes._

**That was the first chapter, how is it so far? The next chapter will probably be Sept 1st. This chapter is probably not the bet but the story will be good. PLEASE FOLLOW/FAVORITE/REVIEW.**


	2. September 1

**Next chapter thank you for the favorite. I hope this chapter will be better than the last. Please review. I do not own Harry Potter. POV-Vivianna **

I woke up with a start at 6:30 am. I would go back to sleep but that was impossible I was too excited. So instead I took a bath and instead of putting my hair into it's usual french braid, I pinned my longs bangs back. I didn't know what to wear, I know most of the time we will be wearing our robes but Draco never ceased to tell me how I wouldn't make any friends. I couldn't help but believe him. I finally selected some dark jeans, a dark grey tank top, a black jacket and bright red converse. I made sure I had everything I needed in my truck. I had read all of my books. Twice, Ruby was asleep inside her basket and my father had gotten Draco and I each owls. Mine wasn't an eagle owl like his mine was a simple barn owl I named it Eve. She was perched on my window sill. Everyone was still asleep no one but me was ever up this early. I was dressed packed and I had nothing to do. I walked over to my desk opened a drawer and pulled out the beetle and the bard then went onto my balcony to read. The sun was just coming up Draco would probably wake up next then my father and finally my mother she had a tendency to sleep in. I sat and read until I finished the book by that time it was nearly 8:30 and everyone was awake. I left my room and headed downstairs for breakfast. My mother looked up from her tea

"Good morning Vivianna, I bet you have been up for a while." I nodded

"Since 6:30, can I have some toast." my father slid a plate of toast and bacon towards me and dobby handed me some orange juice. I sat down to eat my breakfast my father looked at Draco and I

"Today is the first day of your lives as young wizards don't do anything your mother or i wouldn't do. Like befriend a weasley or a muggleborn." I continued eating smiling on the inside

_I should try to do both of those things just to see what happens._

_No that is ridiculously stupid. Also would be like taunting death itself..._

By 9:00 everyone was finished eating and we were just sitting around waiting to leave I stood up

"I'm going to make sure I have everything." I left the room going back upstairs I grabbed the beedle and the bard

_might as well bring it_

I slipped the book into my trunk then sat on my bed not knowing what to do. I was bored and it wasn't even 9:15 I wanted to go already. I asked one of the house elves to bring my things downstairs like Draco had done. I walked outside into the garden, climbing the largest tree I could find. I was their just sitting for about an hour and a half until my mother and brother walked outside.

"Vivianna, get down from their you brave child." she laughed, I guess me being 25 feet off the ground was funny. I scaled down the tree

"Is it time to go?" my mother nodded I ran towards her "Your father went ahead with your things grab my hands." Draco and I braced ourselves for the squashing and nausea.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-No one**

Vivianna opened her eyes staring, she was one platform 9 3/4 and she had never been so happy or excited her father walked towards them

"I put your things on the train on the train. You and Draco's owls are flying to hogwarts. Heres your cat and your wand and the book on the dark arts you like. Have fun." he kissed his daughter's head and turned to his son hugging him. Narcisa was wiping tears from her eyes

"I am so proud of both of you you'll do fantastic this year. Be safe." she kissed and hugged each of her children and sent them onto the train. The two walked on Draco almost immediately left his sisters side to go see some boys he knew. Friends of the family I always hated them.

"Some brother you are." I set off to find a place to sit. I found a compartment with a single occupant. A girl with light brown bushy hair and hazel eyes. I opened the door.

"Ummm, can I sit with you? My brother ditched me." the girl smiled shyly

"Sure. I'm Hermione Granger, is this your first year? It's mine." she talked fast, neves probably.

"Thanks I'm Vivianna Malfoy call me Viv its simpler. and yeah its my first year." Hermione looked at me

"Malfoy. I read that name in a book, is that your family?" nodded sitting down

"Yes, my father is always talking about how influential our family was. Most of the time I just want him to Shut up." Hermione studied the girl, it was obvious she didn't have the best relationship with her father. Her father worked at the ministry I think.

"My father is a dentist. I'm a muggleborn." Vivianna nodded

"What house do you want to be in?" Hermione looked at her

"I read about them, I think Gryffindor or Ravenclaw are the houses I would want to be in." Vivianna smiled

"I wish I didn't know what house I would be in. Like the rest of the Malfoy's I'm gonna be a slytherin." Hermione looked confuse

"You don't want to be?" Vivianna shook her head

"No I would much rather be in any other house. But I guess it's some kind of tradition for us. Your Slytherin, that's it. I've read that book." Vivianna pointed to the rise and fall of the dark arts hermione had.

"Infact I have it right here. What do you think about Harry Potter?" Hermione looked at Vivianna thinking to herself maybe she could make friends with this girl

"It's amazing! How did he do it? Survive I mean?" I looked at her

"No one knows. Most people say it's because he has a power the Dark Lord could never imagine having." then the train started to move, Viv opened the window to wave at her parents but they weren't there, Hermione's were they were waving blowing kisses. Vivianna sighed to herself she wished that her parents could be like that chasing the train until they couldn't anymore. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had disappeared as soon as their children were on board. Vivianna turned to Hermione

"Do you have any siblings?" Hermione frowned "No, I always wished I had a twin though." Vivianna smirked

"Trust me. You don't want that. I have a twin brother it's horrible. I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy." Hermione laughed, thinking to herself maybe she's made a friend. Vivianna was thinking the exact same thing. The two continued talking for about an hour until the lady with a trolley came buy. Vivianna bought each of them several chocolate frogs and a pumpkin pasty. Hermione was shocked

"Thank you. I can pay you back. Somehow, I don't have a large amount of wizard money but I can find a way." Vivianna smiled

"It's alright. Honestly. I was happy too, I never have the opportunity to buy people food." Hermione smiled

"Have you learned any magic yet?" I nodded "I read the standard book of spells and I learned a hex from a book in our library. I intend to use it if anyone ever gets on my nerves." Hermione looked shocked for a moment then smiled

"I haven't learned hexes yet but I'm sure I could learn them if I had to." Vivianna shrugged

"You never know when you might need one. Sometimes there are some creepy people over at my house." Hermione looked shocked for a moment she looked like she might ask a question then she dropped it changing the subject.

"Have your parents told you anything about the classes at Hogwarts?" Vivianna nodded

"My mother hated potions and my father absolutely despised transfiguration. But I think that it is because he hates McGonagall." Hermione nodded wondering why he would hate her, but it was obvious that Vivianna wouldn't know. Vivianna stood up

"I am going to go look around meet people make friends. Do you want to come?" Hermione shook her head.

"Okay I'll be back."

Vivianna walked down the corridor towards the back of the train, she collided with two tall red headed twins, oh the Weasley's. She thought

"Hello. I'm George Weasley and this is Fred." I nodded the other looked at me

"First year? What's your name?" Vivianna looked confused then shook it off

"I'm Vivianna Malfoy you can call me Viv." George looked shocked turning to his brother

"Look we found a Malfoy, come on Viv." they each grabbed one of her hands leading her to the back of the train towards their younger brother compartment. They opened the door chanting

"WE FOUND A MALFOY! WE FOUND A MALFOY!" Ron turned, Harry looked at the girl she looked scared she nodded

"Umm, hi I'm Viv. And you are?" They heard footsteps, Draco and his two 'friends' walked in

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you, is it? Oh hello sister." Viv glared at her brother

"Yes." said Harry. Draco smiled "This is Crabbe and Goyle, my name's Malfoy Draco Malfoy." Vivianna smirked at her brother

"They know who you are." she turned to the boys in the compartment "You should know that I am not the same idiotic prick as my brother." the twins smiled not letting go of her hands. Ron coughed/ snickered. Draco turned on him

"Think my name's funny do you? Don't have to ask your's. Father told us the weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children then they can afford." the twins and Ron's faces turned as Red as their hair but before they could do anything Viv elbowed her brother in the ribs. Hard, despite that he continued

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. Sister and I come from one of the good ones. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. We can help you there." He held out his hand but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are myself thanks." Draco turned and left. Vivianna sat down next to Harry along with Fred and George

"I should be offended because you kinda insulted my family but you embarrassed my brother which is hard. Good job, I can hex him if you want. I know how." harry smiled at her

"What's your name?" she smiled happy to be making friends "Vivianna Malfoy call me Viv." Viv held out her hand Harry shook it along with everyone else. Ron looked at Viv

"Ummm, they say things about your father that he was working for you know who. Is that true? I mean he said he was under a trance or something but was he?" Vivianna sighed the topic was uncomfortable to her so she decided to leave

"Umm, I should get changed." she left the room George hit his brother upside the head

"Really Ron. That's how you make friends with the pretty girl? Oh hello, lets small talk. Did your father work for you know who? Making your family evil? Just making conversation. Really Ronald?" Fred turned to his brother

"Hold on you think she's pretty? Is Georgie gonna have a girlfriend?" George glared at his twin. Hermione walked back in ron glared at her

"You should get changed I think we are arriving soon. Also have you seen a blonde, straight hair. Grey eyes?" Ron nodded

"She said she went to get changed." Hermione nodded racing off again. The train was slowing down. Harry and ron quickly pulled on their robes as the train stopped. They stepped off seeing Hagrid

"First year! Over here." Ron saw Vivianna next to Hermione he walked over

"Viv?" she glared at him her eyes which had seemed warm on the train were cold, icy he was surprised at how they had changed.

"I'm sorry about asking about your father and stuff. I uhh. Sorry." Vivianna nodded

"It's alright. I never asked him about it I heard rumours but. Thanks, Ron." Ron walked back over to Harry. Vivianna, Hermione, Neville and Seamus were all in a boat together. They rounded a corner Vivianna and Hermione gasped louder than anyone. The two were visibly in awe. Hagrid turned to everyone

"And that Kids is Hogwarts."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-Vivianna**

We walked into the castle looking around, it was beautiful. A stern faced woman walked towards us.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" she nodded "Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here." she opened the door, I looked around our house had an entrance hall but it wasn't this big or welcoming.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, you will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room." McGonagall continued to explain about the houses and the house cup.

"The ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school, I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." I quickly re did my hair and straightened my skirt. I jumped, twenty ghosts had just floated into the room. They were watching us. Discussing the first years. Mcgonagall came back in

"Follow me, form a line." I felt nervous, nauseous and overjoyed at the same time. It was most definitely the strangest feeling I had ever experienced. We walked into the great hall on a stool sat the sorting hat. My mum had told me about it. The hat's mouth opened and it began to sing. After the song McGonagall picked up a scroll and began to read names soon enough they reached Hermione.

"Granger, Hermione!" she left my side and eagerly ran up to the stool, jamming the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" she smiled running over to the table seating next to another Weasley Percy I think. Next was Neville gryffindor also.

"Malfoy, Draco." my brother walked up with a smug look on his pointed face, the hat barely touched his head before it yelled

"SLYTHERIN!" I groaned, the table clapped. They all would expect me too here comes my names

"Malfoy, Vivianna." I slowly walked to the stool. The Slytherin table was standing so was Hermione and the Weasley twins. I put the hat on my head.

_**Ohhh, Another Malfoy, how interesting. Slytherin runs in the family? But it seems you don't belong there. Hmmm, difficult indeed. Your smart definitely, talented, brave, very brave. Gryffindor maybe but you have other qualities too. Cunning, witty you can definitely stand up for yourself. Tricky indeed. You're different than your family, better be**_

"GRYFFINDOR!" I grinned stepping off the stool. There was applause from the Gryffindor table but looking around everyone was shocked, completely shocked my brother especially.I quickly walked to the table and sat next to George still grinning but very confused. Hermione was across from me

"And you thought you would be in Slytherin. Oh look it's Harry." Harry looked nervous more than me. He sat for a moment then

"GRYFFINDOR!" Fred and George started chanting "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" a few names later Ron was up

"GRYFFINDOR!" he walked over and sat next to Harry. One Slytherin later and Dumbledore said a few strange words and it was time for food I took some of everything aside from humbugs and carrots. I joined in with the pleasant conversation and tried to ignore the glares coming from the Slytherin table.

_I would have to write my parents oh they would be disappointed. My face fell.. my parents what would they think? They might disown me. They probably won't but there has never been a Gryffindor with the Malfoy name._

George poked me

"Hey Viv are you alright?" I nodded shaking myself from my thought "Ya Im fine, just thinking. Foods great." George smiled throwing him arm on my shoulders

"Yes it is, and so is Gryffindor don't let anybody tell you different." I smiled no one would tell me different.

**Sorry for the long update I was out of town and this was hard to write. PLEASE FAVORITE/FOLLOW/REVIEW.**


	3. Letter, Tea and a Duel

**Thank you for the review I hope to see more. Another chapter I do not own Harry Potter. POV-Vivianna**

Percy lead us back to the dormitory Hermione and I chose beds next to each other I think we silently agreed that we were friends now I'm really not sure how that works. My trunk, owl and cat were already there. I looked at Hermione

"Are you writing your parents? I am." A girl named Lavender walked over to us

"Are you too excited? I am, my parents was completely thrilled when I got my letter." I nodded

"So were mine." I turned to Hermione she stopped unpacking "I'm muggleborn we didn't know I was a witch we didn't know witches and wizards were real but after Mcgonagall explained it to us we were so excited." I grabbed some parchment and a quill starting my letter to my parents how would I tell them I wasn't in Slytherin?

_**Dear Mum and Dad.**_

_** The train ride was fine and the food was delicious. I think I have already made a friend! A girl named Hermione. I am not sure how to tell you this but I'm in Gryffindor. I don't want to disappoint but I am Happy. I promise I will do my hardest in school. I don't know how I am in Gryffindor but somehow I am it's not like I asked for it to happen. The bloody hat put me there. I'm not upset about it I just don't want you to be.**_

_**I love you both- Vivianna**_

I walked over to Eve tying the letter to her foot. Opening the window for her Lavender had gone to the common room Hermione looked at me

"Viv, how do you think your parents will react?" I collapsed onto my bed

"Mione I'm not going to think about it. I just want to sleep it's been a long day." I quickly changed into my pajamas. I and soon enough I fell asleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-Vivianna**

"Vivianna wake up! It's our first day aren't you excited!" I glanced at my clock

"MIone it's 5:30 am!" I whispered I didn't want to wake anyone else up. "Hermione, why are you up so early? We don't have to wake up until 7:30 at the latest." I rubbed my eyes clambering out of the bed grabbing my things

"I'm going to take a bath." I went into the bathroom to one of the many baths closing the curtain. I ran my hands through my hair I would get a letter from my parents soon enough probably saying something like _you are such a disappointment and bring shame to our family, we can't even bare to think of you making friends with a weasley or a mudblood, they __all__ end up in Gryffindor. Shame on you child. _ I sighed laying in the hot water for a few more minutes. Stepping out I dried off pulling on my robes and using my wand to dry my hair (my mum taught me). I walked back into my dorm, Hermione was reading and everyone else was asleep. Good for them, I heard a tapping on the window I opened it Eve flew in holding the letter from my parents. I sat down on my bed ruby was curled up behind me I pet her absent mindedly.

_**Dear Vivianna,**_

_**GRYFFINDOR! REALLY I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT. YOUR BROTHER IS A SLYTHERIN LIKE YOU SHOULD BE! THAT HOUSE IS FULL OF MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS LIKE THE WEASLEYS! I would have sent a Howler but Draco doesn't need further embarrassment. He wrote us as well, so many people teased him insulting us! Don't come home for Christmas. **_

_**Well see you when Summer comes.**_

_**~Lucius Malfoy, you're disgusted father.**_

I sighed I should have expected this. Hermione looked at me "Is it from your parents? May I read it?" I handed her the letter, the expression on her face was of absolute disgust.

"VIV! YOUR FATHER WROTE THIS! THIS IS HORRI- MMFFF." I put my hand over her mouth

"Mione feel free to wake up the entire castle." she frowned "Viv there another letter maybe it' from your mum." I grabbed it out of my owl's beak she flew off.

_**Dear Vivianna,**_

_**I will admit I am disappointed but not angry like your father. I didn't think you would be in Slytherin I thought maybe Ravenclaw. My mother was, but Gryffindor it is a surprise. I don't think you coming home for Christmas is a good idea I think your father will still be upset by then (he can be a bit overdramatic).**_

_**-Love you mother.**_

I smiled this was a much better response I guess not telling them my new friend was muggle born was an excellent idea. I handed the letter to Hermione she read it

"Well your mother seems better with it then your father." I nodded picking up my timetable

"We have potions first. Let's go have breakfast it seems you're already dressed anyway." we picked the things we would need and we made our way downstairs. Since it wasn't even 6 am the hall was empty aside from Professor Dumbledore. He looked at us as we walked in

"Hello, you are both up incredibly early that's something i don't see often." we were both shocked because the headmaster was speaking to us I quickly answered

"Well, Hermione woke me up, I wanted to sleep." Dumbledore smiled leaving the room Mione and I looked at eachother, I started laughing "Mione the expression on your face is priceless you look like you have just met Merlin or something." Hermione rolled her eyes sitting down at the table grabbing some toast. We continued chatting about our families and classes until it was time for us to head to the dungeons for potions.

We walked inside the dimly lit dungeon, it smelt horrible.

_Oh god we have potions with the Slytherins._ Severus Snape burst into the room he started class by taking attendance once he reached Harry "Ah yes, Harry Potter or new _celebrity_." my brother snickered i glared at him he returned my steely gaze. Git. Snape continued on with a speech about the wonders of potions until he started grilling harry

"Potter! What would I get if I added Powdered root asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry looked shocked and confused I raised my hand so did Hermione. As he continued Harry slowly looked more and more confused then he said

"I don't know. I think Hermione or Vivianna do though why don't you try them?" Snape sneered and snapped at Hermione and I "Girls! Sit down." I glared at Snape he glared back. I think I made an enemy of a teacher. Yay. After class Harry Approached me

"Would you like to come with Ron and I to Hagrids?" I shrugged "Sure are we going now? Let me tell Hermione." I ran over to her "I am going to see Hagrid is that ok with you." she smiled

"It's not up to me to decide where you go I will see you later." she walked off I went back over to the two boys. Heading outside Ron looked at Harry "Cheer up Snape's always taking points off of Fred and George." harry seemed to cheer up a little as we walked towards the small cabin we knocked on the door a large man Hagrid I presumed was holding back a very large grey dog.

"Hello Harry come in make yourselves at home." They nodded Harry looked at him "This is Ron and Vivianna. I smiled not knowing what to say Hagrid looked at ron "Another Weasley, eh? I spent half my life chasing your twin brothers away from the forest." And you I'm not sure about i recognize you from somewhere." I smiled "I'm Vivianna malfoy you might know my parents or something." Hagrid nodded smiling at me "You're in Gryffindor aren't you? Breaking tradition eh? Good for you."

I gave him a sad smile my fathers letter was still fresh in my mind. We sat down at the table Hagrid handed us some rock cakes which we ate but they were not exactly a gourmet meal. We sat and talked I was very happy to here hagrid call filch an old git and I thought maybe letting Fang on Mrs Norris would be an excellent idea. I should figure out how to do it. The topic of conversation changed to Snape I looked at harry

"He can't possibly hate you maybe he just doesn't like your hair or something. Maybe he just doesn't like Gryffindor's he did snap at me and Mione." Harry sighed

"But he really seemed to _hate_ me." "Rubbish, Why should he?" said Hagrid I noticed he didn't meet Harry's eyes. He turned to Ron

"How's your brother charlie? I liked him a lot great with animals." I looked at a cutting from the daily prophet.

"Break in at Gringotts? When?" I quickly read the clipping. Harry looked up at hagrid

"Hagrid! That break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" Hagrid definitely wasn't meeting their eyes and Harry looked deep in thought on the way back to the castle. I ran off the the great hall for dinner hoping to see Hermione. She wasn't there instead i ran into Fred and George.

"Hello, Malfoy number 2." Fred said he continued on to say "We met your brother today. Git." I smiled

"At least some one else thinks so and don't call me Malfoy number 2 I'm Viv." George turned to his brother

"Ya Gred get names right." "Sorry Feorge." George looked down at me "So viv how was your day? Come on let's go eat dinner." I smirked "I hate Snape." Fred laughed George smiled at me

"Everyone hates Snape. I bet Dumbledore hate's Snape." Fred smiled "i don't doubt that." I sat down at the table pouring some soup into my bowl I heard footsteps close behind me I whipped around seeing my brother

"Draco. How are you?" he sneered "I shouldn't be talking to you. Mum and Dad are furious you know they don't want you home for christmas right? I mean a Malfoy in gryffindor! Making friends with blood traitor Weasley's and Mudbloods like granger." I returned his cold gaze i had no problem out Malfoying my brother sneering and glaring were kind of our trademark.

"Draco get out of my face before I hex you. Don't think I don't know how. I learnt from some book in our library." my stupid brother looked at me

"We have a library? Well of course you would know, you read for fun. No wonder your only friends are the Weasley's of course they're not really your friends they just want to ask you for money." the twins were red in the ears and neck and I was getting very fed up with my brother

"Draco leave. I don't care what you or our parents think so get the bloody hell away from me before I do something I might regret." Draco knew I wasn't bluffing he walked back over to his rightful table and I returned to my soup. George looked at me

"Our your parents really not letting you home for Christmas?" I nodded Fred looked at me "Are you okay? I mean that seems awful?" I shook my head

"I'm fine I expected it anyway. Christmas here should be fun." i finished up my food and ran upstairs but not before the George could give me a hug. I raced into the common throwing myself next to Hermione on the couch and grabbing my homework starting to work My friend smiled at me "How was tea?" "Fine, did you have dinner?" she nodded I continues talking

"But then during dinner my brother came along starting insulting me and you and the weasley's so I threatened to Hex him and he left. Now I think half of Gryffindor knows I'm not allowed home for Christmas. Do we have to do this History of Magic is boorrring." Hermione nodded as we continued our work late into the night.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000POV-Vivianna**

The next day was a bit better they had flying lessons. I was good on a broom but unlike my brother I didn't brag or make up stories I nudged Harry

"He has never once almost been hit by a helicopter." Ron snickered. The lesson went no better afterwards my brother stole Neville's remembrall and got Harry into trouble I assume. At dinner i took my usual seat next to harry and across from Hermione I looked at harry

"What's Mcgonagall going to do?" Harry smiled "She's making me seeker. Don't tell anyone." I smiled

"Seeker?! Really! I didn't think First Years got to play." Ron nodded looking at Harry

"You must be the youngest player in about-" "A Century, I start training next week." Fred and George came in hurrying over to Harry

"Well done, Wood told us. Were on the team too-Beaters." said george Fred and George continued to tell Harry about Quidditch then they raced off to find a passageway. my brother walked over with his two stooges

"having your last meal Potter? Before you go home to the muggles?" Harry looked at him coolly saying

"your a lot braver back on the ground with your little friends with you." Crabbe and Goyle scowled Draco ignored my presence.

"i'll take you any time on my own. Tonight at midnight a wizards duel. Wands only no contact in the trophy room thats always unlocked. never heard of a wizards duel I suppose." ron glared

"Of course he has, I'm his second who's yours." "Crabbe." Draco turned and left. Hermione looked at me with an expression that said _do something! _I poked harry and Ron

"You both know that is an incredibly stupid Idea right? The best either of you can do is shoot sparks! He knows a hex or tto. I doubt he can pull them off but the knowledge is there you idiots! I mean really? You can't possible be stupid enough to go can you? Nevermind of course you can." Harry and Ron looked shocked at my outburst, i glared at them harry turned to the redhead

"What if i wave my wand and nothing happens?" Ron shrugged "Throw it away and Punch him in the nose."

"excuse me." It was hermione Ron rolled his eyes "Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Mione ignored him looking at harry

"I couldn't help but overhear and you mustn't go wandering around at night! Think of the point you will lose! It's really very selfish of you." I sighed placing my forehead on the table. Now my friends are arguing with each other well they're not friends with each other but- whatever. Harry looked at her

"It's really none of your business," ron smirked "Goodbye."

I sat in the common room with Hermione waiting for Harry and Ron. The two were almost at the portrait hole when the saw us Ron looked very annoyed "You to go back to bed!" Hermione rolled her eyes

"You know I almost told your brother he would stop this." I put my hand on my forehead, Percy was a pompous prat and I honestly didn't like him. Harry and ron continues outside, we followed them all the way to the trophy room. They waited in the dark "Maybe he chickened out." Ron whispered I scoffed "it's not likely my brother was ever going to come. He's not stupid."

"Maybe they're in here somewhere hiding around the corner. I mouthed FILCH. Harry lead us around a corner. Somehow we had picked up Neville how was the clumsiest person i knew. He tripped knocking him and ron into a suit of armour. i facepalmed again Harry yelled at us to run. They raced through a passageway they came out near charms.

"I told you." Hermione huffed i nodded "I should have known my brother would pull something like that. He was never going to go he just wanted to Tip off Filch." Hermione nodded. It was obvious harry didn't want to acknowledge either of us as right we starting running in the direction of the tower but we ran into Peeves who simply had to holler about students out of bed. We ran at a door locked harry and ron wouldn't stop shaking it. I shoved them out of the way grabbing harry's wand handed to Mione she whispered "Alohomora." the door unlocked we ran inside.

Peeves was harassing Filch. Typical Poltergeist, "He think this door is locked" whispered harry. "Neville get off. What?!" I whipped around nudging Hermione

"Ummm, what the hell is that!" they had blundered into the forbidden corridor fantastic what else could go wrong. In Front of us was a very large, very angry three headed dog. I bit my lip to keep quiet and I clapped my hand over Nevilles mouth. Harry opened the door they fell through sprinting all the way back to our common room. Ron huffed

"What are they doing? Keeping that thing in a school." Hermione held both her breath and temper

"You don't use your eyes, any of you do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Harry shook his head

"The floor? I was too busy with it's head." I shook my head as well "I was keeping Neville quiet. Your welcome by the way the last thing we needed was screaming."

"It was standing on a trap door. And I hope you're all very pleased. We could all have been killed or worse- expelled." she walked back into our dormitory slamming the door I bid the boys goodnight running after her. my body was tired but my mind was a different story several different things kept bouncing around in my head. mY brother, the dog and what it was guarding, what Hagrid wasn't telling harry, what Harry wasn't telling her and Ron and for some strange reason. George Weasley.

**Sorry for the wait my computer broke. PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I love constructive criticism. **


	4. Halloween

**So sorry for not updating I've been at camp and this story is hard to write because I want it to stay true to the book. Again so sorry. I don't own Harry Potter.**

The next morning at breakfast Draco couldn't believe his eyes when Harry and Ron were still at school and less happy when he saw his sister happily talking with them. They had spent the morning discussing what the dog was guarding

"It's either really valuable or rally dangerous. Said Ron, Viv nodded "Maybe Both." They only knew it was about two inches long. Hermione and Neville didn't show any interest in what the dog was guarding and was now refusing to speak too Ron, Harry or Vivianna. The blonde wasn't pleased and barely paid any attention when Harry got a broomstick. Or in class for the rest of the day.

For the next two months Vivianna divided her time with Homework, Harry and Ron and the Weasley twins. Out of everyone she met they were probably the most fun. She and such a fun time pranking the teachers and Vivianna didn't mind the detention and no one would send letters home because none of them wanted to face Lucius Malfoy or explain that his daughter was friends with the Weasley's, everyone knew he hated them. Vivianna woke up on Halloween morning happy and well rested and there was a delicious smell of pumpkin wafting the halls. Classes were better now to since they mastered the basics though like Hermione, Vivianna was a quick learner and had great potential. In classes she was often partnered with Lavender Brown who wasn't so bad just a little bubbly and loud. The best part of charms was learning to levitate things but unfortunately she was sitting next to Seamus Finnigan who blew something up every class also Ron and Hermione were at each other's throats as usual. After that class Vivianna didn't see Hermione all afternoon and had wondered what happened to her. At the feast she was starting to get worried then one of the Patil twins approached her

"Viv you know that Hermione's in the bathroom crying right?" Viv looked up from her dinner

"What? No. Why?" Pavarti shrugged "I don't know. I know you two haven't been talking though." Vivianna stood up from the table racing off to find Hermione. When she got into the bathroom Hermione was crying behind a sink

"Mione! Are you alright?" she shook her head "It was Ron he called me a nightmare, I know were not friends but…" Viv rolled her eyes

"Ron Weasley is an idiot I like his brothers much better. Do you hear that?" Hermione nodded just as she was about to say something the ugliest thing either of them had seen burst into the bathroom Viv jumped up

"Is that a troll? _Locamotor mortis_!" the hex did nothing except make the troll angrier. Vivianna stepped back unsure of what to do but she had stopped herself from screaming like Hermione was. Harry and Ron burst inside they started throwing things Vivianna rolled her eyes

"My hex didn't do anything why would that work?" Harry and Viv grabbed Hermione and tried to pull her out but she was flat against the wall in fear. Then Harry did something very stupid and brave. He jumped onto the trolls back and his wand went right up his nose. The troll began flailing around and knocked Vivianna against the wall. She fell to the floor unconscious. Ron pointed his wand

"_Wingardium leviosa!"_ the club flew out of its hand landing on his head, the beast fell to the floor. Harry pulled Hermione up off the floor and knelt next to Viv. Just then a group of teachers came in

"What is going on here? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't' you in your dormitory?" McGonagall's glare was downright terrifying and snape wasn't helping

"They were looking for me professor." "Miss Granger!" "I went looking for the troll because I had read all about them. I thought I could take it on myself. And Vivianna had gone to the bathroom before we found out about the troll. I would be dead if I weren't for Harry and Ron." Mme Pomfrey raced in levitating Vivianna to the hospital wing.

"Miss Granger that was an incredibly foolish thing to do. 5 points from Gryffindor. As for you two 5 points each of you for sheer dumb luck. To the tower all of you and hope Miss Malfoy is alright." The three of them raced back to the tower to finish the feast George ran up to them.

"Where's Viv?" Ron looked at his brother "She got knocked out fighting a troll. Why?" George shrugged

"No reason. Come get food."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Entering November the weather became very cold but Viv came up with the idea of fire in a jar only Hermione could conjure it though. Harry, Ron and Viv were really impressed. One day once they were sitting outside Snape came up and was being horrid as normal and then confiscated Harry book. Vivianna hated him mainly because he loved Draco so much. Later on in the common room Harry left to get his book back from snape Viv snickered "Good luck getting him to give you anything." Harry frowned racing off Viv laughed Hermione looked up at her from her charms work "What?"

"Snape's probably gonna kill him or something." Ron laughed Hermione simply pursed her lips. Fred and George practically bounded up to Viv. "Okay were ready." Viv laughed putting her work down Hermione raised an eyebrow "Ready for what." Viv looked away "Not flooding the staff washroom that's for sure." Hermione frowned but knew there was no stopping her. I guess none of the detentions was having any effect on her though Vivianna enjoyed making trouble for herself and clearly others. Hermione shook her head as Vivianna ran off. Harry came sprinting into the common room "Snape let that troll in on Halloween." He whispered to them "I walked into the staff room to get my book back and he was talking to filch with his pant leg rolled up complaining about how you can't get past the dog." Hermione starred at Harry wide eyes "He wouldn't Snape may not be very nice but he's a teacher, he wouldn't take something Dumbledore's keeping safe."

"Honestly Hermione do you think all teachers are saints or something." Ron snarled "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past snape, but what's he after? What's that dog guarding?" everyone went off to bed. Hermione lay awake until she heard Viv come into the dorm. Hermione sat up

"Did you get caught?" Vivianna nodded "Snape caught us. That slimy old git is in a really foul mood. He was limping too. What's that about?" Hermione filled her best friend in finishing with

"What you punishment?" Viv quickly changed into her pyjama's then crawled into her bed.

"Fred, George and I have to clean up the seats and pitch after the match tomorrow." Hermione shook her head

"Eventually they will send letter home." Vivianna shrugged indifferent "I'm not expecting a warm welcome what's it matter?" Hermione frowned falling asleep as Vivianna lay awake stroking her cat, missing her mother who would accept her no matter what. Vivianna fell into a restless sleep waking up several times in the night terrified of every shadow she saw.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning Vivianna came downstairs after everyone else who were encouraging Harry to eat something before the match Vivianna sat down next to him

"Mmm sausages. Excited for the match Harry? Seeker should be fun." Harry glanced at her eyebrows raised

"Maybe if I was sure I wasn't going to die." Vivianna shrugged "Seekers rarely die just keep an eye on the ball. Or balls, Slytherin better lose so that I can taunt my prick of a brother." Hermione gasped

"Don't say that! Your siblings!" Viv shrugged "Ron you have sibling do you call them that?" Ron nodded

"All the time they say worse things back. Especially Fred and George."

"Talking about us are we?" the twins sauntered over to the table, George seating himself next to Viv and Fred next to his little brother

"Is ickle little Ronnie telling his friends about us?" Ron glared at Fred then to George who had his arm slung around Viv's shoulders playing with a strand of her hair. He nudged Hermione gesturing at them. She shrugged "Maybe she's like at little sister to him." Ron shook his head

"We have a little sister." Hermione looked at him wide eyed "really what's her name?"

"Ginny next year will be her first year." Hermione nodded eyeing Vivianna and George again it looked as though Vivianna could care less about George playing with her hair. Hermione and Ron turned back to Harry "You'll be fine." Harry shrugged getting up and heading to the pitch.

Vivianna, Ron and Hermione took their seats with some of the banners they had made cheering for Harry. As the game begun Harry stayed above everyone avoiding the game, Viv couldn't help but laugh at Lee Jordan's commentary. Soon enough a bludger went Harry way dodging it, after another moment he dove. The Slytherin seeker Terence Higgs dove for the snitch as well. Harry was faster than Higgs but then Marcus Flint slammed into Harry nearly knocking him out of the air. Vivianna screamed several profanities before Hermione and Ron clamped their hands over her mouth, the brunette frowned at her hot tempered friend "Calm down! Hagrid right there!" the man behind them laughed

"I don't mind Hermione. I was the same way when I was young." Vivianna laughed glaring a few rows down at her brother who returned the look with a stupid smirk on his face. She sneered at him turning back to the game "Ron what's up with Harry?" Hagrid looked up at him

"If I didn't know better I'd say Harry lost control of his broom. But he can't have."

Everyone began pointing up at Harry. His broom had started to roll over and was bringing him higher into the sky. Seamus Finnigan leaned forward

"Do you think something happened when Flint blocked him?" Hagrid shook his head "Nothing interfere with a broom except powerful dark magic. No kid could do that."

At this Vivianna and Hermione started scanning the crowd Hermione with Hagrids binocular

"Look! At Snape." Ron and Viv grabbed at the binocular taking turns looking. He was in the middle of the stands across from them, staring at Harry muttering non-stop. Viv gasped

"He's jinxing the broom!" Ron stared grey-faced

"What do we do?!" Hermione ran off "Leave it to me." Viv and Ron stared at each other mouths hanging open, confused and terrified for their friend. Ron and Viv kept their eyes on Harry praying for whatever Hermione was going to do. After a minute Hermione returned and Harry clambered back onto his broom. Ron turned around "Neville you can look." Vivianna turned to her friend

"What did you do?" she smiled "I set him on fire." Ron gasped "You set fire to a teacher?" she nodded, Vivianna hugged her friend "Good idea." Ron gaped at them "You guys are scary." They shrugged Viv pointed at Harry look he's diving!" Harry was diving to the ground, he clamped his hand to his mouth couching up the Snitch. The game ended in confusion but Gryffindor won. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Vivianna went for tea at Hagrids. Ron began explaining what happened to Harry

"It was Snape. Mione, Viv and I saw him he was cursing your broomstick. Muttering he wouldn't take his eyes off of you." Hagrid frowned

"Rubbish. Why would he do that?" They looked at each other, Harry looked at Hagrid

"I found out something about him. He tried to get past the three head dog on Halloween. It bit him we think he's trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Hagrid dropped the teapot

"How'd you know about fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" the looked shocked, Viv raised her eyebrow "It… has a name?" Hagrid nodded

"I lent him to Dubledore to guard the-" "Yes." The pressed on. Hagri shook his head

"That's top secret." Hermione frowned "Well Snape is trying to steal it." Hagrid shook his head a gain

"He's a Hogwarts teacher he'd do nothing of the sort. Now listen to me you four. Your meddling in things that don' concern you, it's dangerous. You forget that dog. You forget what it's guarding. That's between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha! So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?" Hagrid was furious with himself.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Christmas was coming and one morning Hogwarts found its self in several feet of snow. The lake froze and the Weasley twins and Viv were punished for bewitching snow balls to fly at Quirrel. No one could wait for the holidays. In the potions class Draco was being as obnoxious as ever

"I do feel sorry for those staying at Hogwarts because there not welcome home." Viv threw a newt at her brother but it hit Millicent Bulstrode instead then Snape yelled out "10 points from Gryffindor." Viv frowned, Draco smirked "Dear sister did you have something to add?" Harry was happy t be staying a Hogwarts he figured it would be the best Christmas he ever had. Vivianna slouched into her chair her chin on her hand, not paying any attention. After Potions before lunch they headed straight to the library like they had been since they found out about Nicolas Flamel. In every book they read they couldn't find him. It was incredibly frustrating, they could probably ask Madam Prince where they could find him but Snape could hear about it. At lunch Hermione sighed

"You'll write me if you find anything while I'm away. Won't you?" They nodded

"And you could ask your parents who Flamel is. It would be safe to ask them." Said Ron, Hermione rolled her eyes

"Ron they're both dentists."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

As the holiday's started they were having too much fun to think about Flamel. The Weasley's, Harry and Viv had the run of Gryffindor tower because everyone was at home. Vivianna didn't like it much because she was all alone in the girl's dormitory and said it was terrifying at night. Viv and Ron started teaching Harry wizards chess, if was safe to say the Vivianna was much better than either of them simply because being sneaky and making strategies was apparently second nature for her. On Christmas Eve Harry wasn't the only one not expecting presents. Viv didn't think she would get anything from home either, or at least anything that showed her she was loved. Maybe some parchment or a quill. The next morning she was surprised to come downstairs and see a pile of present waiting for her.

"Huh. I didn't think I was getting anything." Harry nodded "Me neither." Vivianna gladly reached for the nearest gift, it was from Hermione she ripped it open tossing the wrapping aside. A book, naturally a very large book. Thicker then Hogwarts a history and the size of a paving stone. She opened it to find it wasn't a book at all or well there were no words. It was hollowed out, with a note inside from her friend along with a box

_**I know how much you love to be sneaky. So here's something to help you hide things. I hope you're having a good Christmas. Your gift for me arrived by owl to day. I'm excited to open it tomorrow. I bet your having a much better then then your stupid brother! Have an amazing rest of the holiday. Anything on Flamel?**_

_**-Hermione**_

Vivianna smiled she would right her back later. Opening the box she found a simple silver ring with the word friends carved into it. Vivianna smiled slipping it onto her finger, the rings sized changed to fit perfectly she smiled. Reaching for a box from M's Weasley who had made her a lovely sweater she pulled it on. The other Weasley's groaned, George came and sat next to her "You got one to? Yours is better. Good color bright red. Looks nice on you." Viv smiled "Thanks George, oh this is from Hagrid. Sweets! Very funny Ron _how to play Quidditch_. Oh look something from Harry more sweets and a book. I love books." George smiled "Damn maybe I should have gotten you a book." Viv turned to him

"You got me something?" George nodded handing her box, she smiled. Handing him one as well

"I paid a fourth year to go to hogsmead and get it." He smiled they opened their presents. Viv had gotten George some trick cards she somehow knew he wanted. George had gotten her a simple hair pin it was colored gold. Even though her hair was blond it was such a light color the pin was subtle but noticeable. Viv smiled standing up, George did the same "Thanks George." She got on her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek then skipped back upstairs to get ready for breakfast. Fred, Ron and Harry smirked at him and Percy stifled a laugh at George's bewildered face. He glared at them heading to his own dorm.

**So I left out the cloak there but that will come in next chapter, this is a George OC story and there had to be some kind of spark between them even if the actual relationship won't start for a few books. Again so sorry for the lon wait these chapters are hard to write. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	5. IMPORTANT MATTER

**Sorry for the last chapter I understand it wasn't the best. However flames are not appreciated. I understand right now Vivianna seems very perfect and not flawed, but how many people at age 11 had noticeable flaws? **

**IMPORTANT MATTER**

**Since most of Vivianna's actual importance is in books 4-7, writing her into books 1-3 is tedious and pointless. I want to know if you my dear readers would rather if I skipped the first three books altogether because the writing of it is stressful for me because she's not really doing anything. I can post a summary of her involvement in books 1-3 to show how much doing nothing she is doing.**

**Please tell me if you want me just to skip to book 4 then continue on from there because really this process of 1-3 is just pissing me off.**

**-Steph.**

**p.s any flames and I will be incredibly vulgar next author note.**


	6. dinner party

**I have decided to skip books 1-4. Sorry, but Vivianna is essentially just doing nothing in them. IN this chapter she will flashback to her years 1-3. In the July before year 4. Sorry if you wanted to know what she did in the missing years, BTW italics are flashbacks. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Warning: mentions of abuse, attempted Rape. Sorry. Nothing graphic**

Vivianna ran a brush through her long platinum blonde hair. Unlike her, not much had changed about it. She though back to her previous years at Hogwarts, they had been strange defiantly. But she knew she had fiends for a lifetime, however long her life may last. After all she had been nearly killed several times since she was 11. Devils snare, being petrified, dementors, time travel. Not to mention her father wasn't treating her much differently. Lucius Malfoy was still as horrible as they were after her first year, they spoke now. Though he looked at her as though she was a stain on the carpet with an unpleasant smell but no matter what he tried they couldn't get it out. Draco warmed back up to his sister after second year, he realized how hurt she had been. He had been there for her like a brother should be. They had even spent time together over third year. She didn't however go home for Christmas, she never did. Her mother was kind to her as always, offered her a shoulder to cry on. She had been horribly scared after her second year. Apparently being petrified wasn't a very pleasant experience.

_Hermione, Penelope and I rounded another corer with the mirror outstretched._

"_Mione! I can't believe it! You figured it out! A basilisk! I've heard my father talk about them before." Hermione smiled sadly looking at me _

"_Best you be quiet about it. Wouldn't want the entire castle to know. Not yet."_

_Penelope stuck the mirror out around yet another corner, they looked into it, seeing a large pair of yellow eyes then. Nothing, well not nothing. I felt as though ice was crawling through my veins, freezing me. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. But for some reason I could see, I could see myself, and Hermione, Penelope as well. Our body's still on the floor. I shudders realizing what just happened, I wasn't dead. But I wasn't really alive either was I? I suppose now I'm some sort of ghost? I can see my own body from up here. I held up my hand, semitransparent, I suppose no one could see me considering the people rushing down the hallway weren't looking. Fantastic I've been petrified, now what? Can I go places? Maybe. I tried walking away from my body, I got about 15 feet before something pulled me back to me. I sighed, bloody fantastic I'm some sort of ghost but I'm stuck with myself. I guess it's time to sit in the hospital for however long it takes for the stupid mandrakes to bloom._

Vivianna sighed, moving into her closet shuddering at the memory, she never bothered to ask if Hermione had the same out of body experience, she figured it would be best not to bring those memories up. She looked over her dresses, for someone who was only home 2 months a year she had quite a lot. Her family did go to all kinds of parties and dinner, tonight hey were hosting one. She was dreading it, the adults got drunk every year. It was one of Vivianna's and Draco's favorite time together, playing petty pranks on the drunken wizards and witches who wouldn't remember in the morning. Often they apparate while not being able to piece together a coherent thought, it's always hilarious to find out where they ended up. They make the same mistakes every year. She found a one shoulder silver dress that went to about mid-thigh, a pair of 3 inch black heels, she pinned her hair back with the pin she had gotten from George in her first year and found some pearl earring she had gotten for her and her brothers birthday on June 5. Vivianna looked around her room her eyes settling on a picture on her, Hermione, Ron and Harry at the end of their first year. She remembered feeling so relieved that Harry was alright, he had gone face to face with the man who killed his parents, who tried to kill him. She frowned, starting to apply make up

"_What do we do?!" I gasped, the devils snare, squeezing down hard, I could barely breathe. Ron and I were the only ones left in it Hermione was screaming at me_

"_Relax! It will kill you if you don't!" I looked over at Ron "On the count of three?" I struggled to say, I was doubting I said it at all, Ron nodded. We mouthed to three then relaxed. We felt ourselves fall through and crash to the floor in a heap. I lay there for a moment gasping, catching my breath. I sat up_

"_Never again am I taking oxygen for granted." Harry helped her up, then Ron_

"_You're both stubborn." Vivianna nodded "I know. Well what are we waiting for? Come on."_

After that was the chess match. Which wasn't the most fun either, she sat on the back of the horse with Ron. The queen hit them and that's the last thing Vivianna remembers before waking up in the hospital wing, with a stressed Hermione and Draco standing over me. Of course her brother hadn't warmed back up to her yet so as she was awake he insulted Gryffindor then ran out. Vivianna smiled, rummaging through her jewelry box for a specific string of pearls. Some sort of family heirloom, she knew her mother would love it if she wore them. Before she found them she caught sight of something else. A chocolate wrapper, she had no idea why she still had it but. The bloody thing brought back memories, why not keep it.

_I looked around the train, we had stopped. I was thinking the worst. Evil wizards, dark magic. That sort of thing but instead of all things a dementors opened up the compartment door. I felt the icy cold wash over me immediately and almost instantly, I heard my father yelling at me. My mother and Draco were out we were both downstairs. I felt his hand slap across my face. It wasn't the first time, but it still hurt. I don't think I would get used to this. He was still screaming at me, I didn't care about what he was saying. I had in my closet until I had time to perform a spell out of a book that hid the mark. _

_The next thing I knew, I woke up. The only person actually looking at me was George handing me some chocolate._

"_You were crying and screaming." I nodded taking the chocolate hugging him and going over to Harry. He'd passed out to except people noticed, wait who's that guy?_

Vivianna didn't blame anyone for focusing on Harry, how could they not? The dementors tried to eat his soul. She thought back to the end of the year, when Hermione punched Draco. She had been getting along with him at that point but it was still hilarious. Vivianna didn't apologize for Hermione. Draco was being a prick. Vivianna smoothed her dress and headed downstairs her brother came in beside her

"Where do you think they'll end up this year?" Vivianna smirked

"I don't know but last year the Parkinson's appeared in Disney World." Draco looked at her confusion written all over his pointed features, they opposed Vivianna delicate ones.

"It's a muggle place. With rides and such." Draco nodded

"Thank Merlin none of them brought their kids this year." Vivianna nodded "It was such a pain. I don't like your friends, you don't like your friends." Draco nodded taking his sister's arm and they made their way into the garden. The sun was about to set, but the mid July heat stuck around through most of the night. Draco and Vivianna made their way through the garden. Looking around, they were always polite but they hated these people, they hear a nasally voice behind them. They both stopped Vivianna glanced at her brother mumbling

"I guess someone did bring their child." They turned around, there stood Pansy Parkinson. It was no secret she harboured a large crush on Draco but it was annoying the way she followed him around. She saw her at school always tagging along with Draco. Like a puppy once it has you it won't go away, except puppies are adorable balls of fur and cuteness. Pansy was volatile, (in Vivianna's opinion) repulsive looking and wore far too much make up and perfume.

"Draco, Viv!" It's so good to see you both!" Vivianna forced a smile, patted her brother on the shoulder and walked off. She sat down with her parents, a woman. Vivianna couldn't remember her name smiled at her

"Vivianna! Dear it's so good to see you. I can't believe how much you've grown!" Vivianna smiled rather convincingly, she had grown over the course of third year, and she wasn't a wisp of a girl anymore. Like anyone else would she grew. She was taller, tall for a fourteen year old. 5'6, she estimated she wouldn't grow much more for the next few years. She had small curves, she assumed she was beautiful, it's not like anyone had really told her so, besides her mother. Draco had said she looked nice a few times. She supposed family members didn't count. She continued making friendly conversation with people. Around 11 they had eaten dinner and all adults (and pansy) were incredibly inebriated. Draco was trying to get Pansy off of him. Vivianna chuckled, she was smiling

**(My warning about rape starts here again nothing graphic read on if you wish.**** )** a large man came up behind, her another person she couldn't be bothered to learn the name of. She stood up

"Vivianna, you look very pretty this evening."

She stepped back, his speech was slurred "Mister I think you should go home." He shook his head

"I haven't gotten, the chance to speak with you this lovely evening." He touched her bare shoulder, she hit his hand away. This had never happened before and she wasn't liking it.

"I'll have you know my brother is right over there and I have a wand as well." She lied, she had left her want in her room. Draco had his, she looked around frantically for him. She couldn't see him anywhere, this man placed his hand back on her shoulder, and she hit him once more trying to walk away. Her heel got caught in the ground causing her to fall. She pulled herself to her feet. Putting herself into a defensive posture. She looked around, he was gone. She took a deep breath and made for the door into the house, it was close just across the garden and though the archway. She was within arms distance of it. The man came from nowhere and shoved her onto the ground behind some bushed, she tried to pull herself to her feet. He sat on top of her, knocking the wind out of her, she gasped for breath struggling against him. Now she screamed, at the top of her lungs and she was loud. No one came, she was panicking now

"Get off of me." She kicked him, he barely noticed. He stated pulling her dress down revealing her plain white bra she spit in his face and kept screaming.

"Shut up." She could smell the alcohol on his breath. She hit him, he pushed her arms back down. She kept screaming, this was one of the moments were she didn't know what to do. No one was giving her a plan like when she was with her friends almost getting killed at least she knew what to do. His hands roamed on her body as she continued to struggle. He is her hard in the chest. She felt and heard her ribs, cracking. She felt the pain hit her full on and the panic. She was going to pass out soon, then what? She screamed as loud as she could, it might have been her brother's name. She wasn't sure. She heard footsteps running over and her brother scream

"Stupify!"

The man collapsed, Draco pushed him off of her. Picking up his sister and carrying her inside. She blacked out as Draco ran up the street to a different wizards house, they had an 18 year old who could apparate. She took them to S.t Mungo's.

**WARNING OVER!****00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

Vivianna woke up to a sharp pain in her side, she blinked a few times. Her brother was sitting next to her bed reading

"Finally you're awake. You're such a late sleeper, not good quality dear sister." Vivianna, forced a smile

"Where's mum and dad?" Draco poured her a glass of water "At the ministry dealing with, stuff…" she nodded

"Did that really happen?" the memories in her head and the pain in her right side said yes, but she didn't care. Draco handed her the water, she sat up wincing.

"So you remember?" Vivianna nodded, something ached in her head to "Did I hit my head?" Draco nodded

"The healers say when you were pushed onto the ground." Vivianna sighed

"Thanks. For saving me from… well." Draco nodded "What the hell was supposed to do?" Vivianna shrugged

"Be drunk like the rest of them I suppose. Keep this quiet. It hasn't made the prophet has it?" Draco shook his head

"Mum doesn't want you to be reminded of it all the time. Dad doesn't want the press. He's doing something big this year with the ministry. He won't tell me what though. You had some letters from Hermione. I wrote back saying you were in S.t Mungo's cause you fell down some stairs and would write back soon." Vivianna smiled

"That's nice of you." Draco shrugged "Not really I insulted Potter and Weasel while I was at it so." Vivianna shook her head "You git." Draco shrugged

"I saved you so you can't call me a git ever again." She shrugged "Whatever. Did Dad get the tickets for the world cup?" Draco nodded

"Yeah should be fun."

**What happened to Vivianna will affect her personality as time goes by. Next the world cup, again she'll be different. I'll point aspects of her personality she already has stubborn, confident, snarky and cunning. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Th World cup

**Faster update than normal. You'll see I removed the chapter that are me yelled at a guest reviewer who was being a major D-bag. Also you'll notice this is book 4 now cause Viv wasn't gonna be doing anything on books 1-3. So now the world cup. I don't own Harry Potter.**

Vivianna sat on her bed, she had finished her packing for the world cup. She sat on her bed petting her cat, she had just sent a letter to the Weasley's hoping to see them at the cup. She left out what happened to her. She'd must tell them face to face once school started. She missed them, there were few people now she trusted not to hurt her. Her friends were those people. She got off her bed looking at herself in the mirror, she looked the same. Her injuries had healed, they weren't that bad she supposed, the only thought ever to come into her head about it was ho useless she was in that situation, she was good with a wand, yes. But wand less she like many other wizards was completely helpless. She felt vulnerable now. She promised herself that she would learn how to use a muggle weapon like a knife and to fight like one should she ever need to defend herself again. She smoothed out her coral coloured wool sweater and her black skinny jeans. She pulled on some grey boots, slipped her wand into the one on her right foot grabbed her overnight bag and raced downstairs. She sat down next to her brother on the couch

"Why are we going so early? The sun isn't even up yet?" he yawned, I don't know

"Get a jacket its cold." Vivianna rolled her eyes and raced back to her room rummaging around in her closet for a simple black denim jacket, she raced back downstairs. "Can we leave now?" Draco nodded

"There waiting outside, were apparating." Vivianna sneered "Oh yay." Draco looked his sister over, her hair was pulled back into a tight French braid, not a strand out of place and her resting expression had changed from when they were children and he looked happy all the time. Now she looked all the time as though she were at war with the world. A hardened expression on her face, her eyes cold and piercing. Sadly Draco knew there was nothing he could do to change it.

"Viv you don't have to go, if you don't want. If you're not comfortable."

She and her brother kept walking through the garden to where there parents were.

"Draco I'm not broken, not yet. What happened to me, happens here and in the muggle world. Sometimes everyone cares, sometimes the law turns there cheek. That's what happened to me and what happened to so many other people. Give me some time Draco. Besides I have to see Krum in action! He's fantastic!" Draco put his arm around his sister

"I'll never understand why you love Bulgaria so much? Ireland is clearly the better team." Vivianna shook her head

"Bulgaria is horrible, I like Krum as a player. I hate the team." Draco nodded

"Good." Vivianna grabbed her brother's hand and clutched her bag, he was holding his father's hand and him his wife's. Soon enough Vivianna felt as though she was being pushed through a tube, being crushed the way she was that night….

Vivianna fell to her knees, gasping for breath "I hate that." Her mother helped her up

"It's alright, we're here." Vivianna looked around there were tents and wizards everywhere. A recipe for disaster she thought. She looked around, her father grabbed her by the arm she jumped looking up at him

"Come on. This way." Vivianna stumbled along after him, glaring at the back of her father's head, she couldn't help but wonder when the last time he cut his hair was. She guessed daughters should know these things but father daughter bonding time had never been on the agenda. They found here tent after a while of walking, Vivianna and Draco were mildly intrigued by those around them. They entered their tent it was and grey as the house they lived in. Really the only places in the Malfoy manor were the gardens, Vivianna's bedroom and Vivianna's bathroom, Vivianna's spaces were simple colors, white, black and gold. She liked it that way. She sat herself down in her small space in the tent, laying back on her bed. She pulled a book out of her bag, the beedle and the bard. It was still her favorite book after all these years. Draco came in

"I'm taking you on a walk." She sat up "Why?" Draco frowned

"Cause its really depressing seeing you lie there reading the same book over and over again. Bring your money and your wand maybe they'll be something cool to buy." Vivianna nodded grabbing her wallet out of her bag and slipping it into her jeans pocket, she checked her and was still in her boot and followed Draco out of the door. They walked silently along the path, most people were still asleep a few children were outside playing on their brooms. Draco and Vivianna walked silently along the paths, few knew but when they were children they spent much of their time together like this. Silent watching everyone around them, passing the same judgements. They would walk in the Garden or the forest behind their house they would climb trees and just sit a while. Alone in their own thought but together. It was a nice feeling no one would understand. It had been several hours of mindless walking until Vivianna spotted Ron, Harry and Hermione. She nudged Draco then ran over

"Hello!" the whipped around all hugging her at once Harry looked worried

"We heard you were in an accident." Vivianna shrugged forcing a smile "I just fell down the stairs in our house. I'm just clumsy, my mother put me in St. Mungo's because she was worried I'd hit my head or something. I'm alright." The three of them nodded, Ron smiled

"How was your summer otherwise? I see your brother's over there." He said it with obvious anger and disgust Vivianna ignored

"He's been good to me actually. You'd be surprised how nice he can be when he's not with other people." Ron shrugged

"I still don't like him." Vivianna pursed her lips "I still don't care. How have all of your summers been?" they shrugged and said they had a lovely summer, Hermione smiled

"George miss's you." Vivianna shrugged "Ok." Hermione smirked at her best friend, Vivianna looked away. Turning to Harry

"Have you talk to your god father?" Harry nodded "He's well, someplace warm." Vivianna smiled

"Tell him I say hello the next time you talk." Harry nodded. Ron studied her, trying to figure out why Hermione was smirking about George missing Vivianna. He'd have to ask him about it. Vivianna hugged all of her friends once more and made her way back to her brother, who shot a glare at the golden trio then they set off once more. Draco and Vivianna purchased some miniature Quidditch players then made their way back to their tent. Their mother was cooking lunch, vegetable soup.

"Good, your back." They sat down, they each watched there Quidditch players argue about which team was better (Vivianna purchased Krum, Draco had one of Irelands chasers). Narcissa smile at her children's ability to be easily entertained by such a simple spell on a couple of dolls. She watched them for a moment, it was just like when they were children and they play together for hours. She saw the smiles on their faces right then and remembered they were still children. Her children being brought up in a world of uncertainty and danger. Vivianna especially, Draco knew when to run away, when to back down. Vivianna was two brave to do so, it was the one thing Narcissa wished she could change about her daughter. Soon enough the two were debating about Quidditch again, Lucius Malfoy came back inside. Narcissa smiled at her husband, he didn't return her loving gaze.

"We have a few hours before the match starts, I suggest you all rest up, it may go late into the night." Draco and Vivianna shrugged and started a game of wizard's chess.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000 **

In the Weasley tent Ron went to tell George they saw Vivianna

"We saw Viv. She seems different." Hermione nodded, listening in

"She had an accident this summer. She says she feel down her stairs, I don't believe her." George frowned

"What happened?" Hermione shrugged She hit her head and her brother said she broke some of her ribs." George frowned

"She ok now right?" his voice was filled with worry and his concern for her was written all over his face, Ron smiled

"Ya she's fine." Ginny shook her head "Not if she's lying about what happened. Arthur came over

"Who's lying?" Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley

"Viv got hurt over the summer says she fell down some stairs. It seemed like she was lying though."

Arthur nodded "You don't think her father did anything?" the room went silent, Fred shook his head

"They don't get along but he'd never do anything like that." Arthur nodded

"I never liked them, the Malfoy's. Vivianna is an anomaly. The black diamond you find in a sea of white ones." Ron looked at his father

"What kind of comparison was that?!" Arthur shrugged "I don't know. Let's forget I said that, I really hope Vivianna's alright she's such a sweet girl." Hermione, Harry, Ron and the twins started laughing immediately, George looked up at his father

"Have you met her? Last year a fourth year wouldn't stop harassing her and she reduced him to tears with just her words!" Hermione kept laughing

"Do you remember when Lockhart kept bragging and being a git so then she insulted everything he ever did and called him the biggest blubbering stuck up baby she had ever seen then threw a frozen pixie at him?! Because I do!" Ron and Harry kept laughing before Ron snorted into his drink

"When she hit Seamus because he wouldn't stop asking her to hogsmead." Arthur just sat there

"Well I suppose she's not as sweet as she seems." Harry nodded

"I can't seem to remember her doing anything else." George laughed

"All the pranks." Harry nodded "Right." George was smiling

"That's our Viv. Sweet but terrifying." They nodded, returning to their previous conversations, except George whose eyes scanned a book without reading. His mind stayed on Vivianna and her 'accident'. He'd have to ask her about it.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Weasley's had settled into their seats in their box. The minister of Magic approached with the Malfoy's walking behind him. Draco glared at Ron, Hermione and Harry while Lucius proceeded in insulting the Weasley's. Vivianna spotted George she bounded over and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest. His hugged her back, surprised at her intimacy. But wasn't surprised no one was paying attention to them aside from Fred, Charlie, Bill and Ginny. The broke apart Vivianna smiled at him

"How's your summer been?! Going into 6th year, exciting!" George nodded, looking over her concerned

"I heard you got hurt." Vivianna's face fell, she looked at her feet. Then back up at him

"Yeah. I'm fine." George nodded "Ok, what happened." Vivianna shrugged

"I fell down my stairs, I'm clumsier then I look." George looked her over, surprised at how much she had grown, she did the same to him. He was nearly 6 foot now and would no doubt keep looking, his Hair was longer was it wasn't that bad. It seemed everyone's hair got longer.

"Hey Fred! Other's." she hugged Ginny, she turned back to George

"Who do you think will win?" George smiled "I think Krum gets the snitch but Ireland wins." Vivianna raised her eyebrows, the playful look in her eyes replaced with curiosity.

"That's crazy George. How can….. Anyway. How were you O.W.L.S?" George looked away, slightly ashamed, not because he didn't do well but because Vivianna had helped him study and he hadn't really paid attention.

"Not so good." Vivianna frowned "You'll do better on your N.E.W.T.S. I can help again next year unless what I did last year didn't do anything…" she trailed off. George hugged her again they ignored the little war going on between their two families, by now Arthur Weasley was doing everything he could to no act out in front of the Minister. George shook his head

"It wasn't your fault. I just never paid any attention, I'm sorry for that." Vivianna shrugged

"It's your own arse to be sorry for." George nodded, Draco came up behind Vivianna

"We have to go." Vivianna nodded and on a whim went up on her toes and pecked George on the cheek. She ran off after her family, leaving George standing there with his hand on his cheek before he was engrossed in the match.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

After the match everyone was back in their tents. Draco and Vivianna couldn't stop smiling about the amazing victory of Ireland, their parent had disappeared about an hour ago. They said they were going to talk to people from the ministry. Draco and Vivianna recounted the match while adding in their own commentary. They heard noises from outside, they grabbed their wands, Vivianna pulled her boots back on

"What's happening?" Draco shrugged, they peaked their heads outside. Vivianna gasped at what she saw, Death eaters with the muggles who owned the campground floating above ground. Vivianna grabbed her brother's arm

"Were are mom and dad?" Draco shrugged, he honestly looked scared. Vivianna looked around

"The forest Draco. Come on." They sprinted towards the trees like many others. Unfortunately with all the people around them they were forced to release there grips on each other's arms. Separating them, they called out each other's names. But still being pushed in opposite directions, eventually Draco lost sight of his sister's blonde head. He ducked behind a tree, waiting for everyone to pass.

"Viv!" he heard someone trip he looked around, just his luck.

"Hard not to trip. Feet like yours." Ron glared up at Draco leaning against a tree. Harry looked around

"Where's Viv." Draco hid his worry. "We got separated she's smart. She'll be alright." He eyed Hermione

"Mudblood." Harry glared at him "Don't call her that." Draco shrugged.

"I don't want to fight." Harry rolled his eyes "Of course not." Draco pursed his lips rolling his eye

"I don't. I want to find my sister, I was hoping she found you guys and was here with you but she's not." Hermione frowned

"Why would she be with us? You're the one who lost your sister." Draco frowned

"We got separated. It's not my fault." Ron shrugged "Whatever, what really happened to her this summer?" Draco frowned

"It doesn't matter but I saved her." Harry rolled his eyes "I'm sure. Where are your parents Draco? Are they the ones in the masks?" Draco frowned, he didn't know where his parents were

"I don't know."

Vivianna scrambled to her feet, she had been running then a post fell right in front of her. She hit her head on it. She grabbed her wand off the ground, looking around. She had been laying on the scorched ground, she dusted herself off and re did her pony tail. She looked around the space was empty she knew better then to just yell her brother's name. She set off again in the direction of the forest. She held her wand out

"_Lumos!_" the path in front of her was illuminated by a bright light. She heard footsteps in the next clearing.

"Nox." She whispered, no use having unwanted company.

"MORSMORDRE!" She heard someone yell, she recognized that spell. She looked to the sky jumping backwards gasping the dark mark. The one branded on her parents arms. Without thought she raced into the clearing. The Ron, Hermione and Harry ran in smacking right into her. They only had a moment of surprise before several stunning spells flew around them. They all ducked, Mr. Crouch ran in

"Who was it!? Which one of you conjured it!?" Harry was taken aback

"We didn't do that!" Ron nodded "We didn't do anything!" Crouch frowned

"Do not lie to us sir! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!" Hermione stood frozen in place, Vivianna stood behind her crouching slightly being a few inches taller. He kept yelling

"Where'd the mark come from Missy?" Hermione pointed across the clearing

"Over there, someone said an incantation." Barty Crouch Sr still didn't stop yelling

"You sure seem to know a lot about the conjuring of the mark! Who's behind you?!" Vivianna stepped out from behind her friend, waving her hand. Arthur Weasley pinched the bridge of his nose knowing how they would react to Vivianna being there, Barty Crouch glared at her

"Name Miss!?" Vivianna nodded

"Vivianna Valerie Malfoy." She sighed at the end of her name, many of the Ministry members frowned it dawned on Hermione, Harry and Ron that now they would suspect her. Barty Crouch snarled

"A Malfoy at the scene of the Dark Mark, I knew I'd get your family eventually. Come here girl." Vivianna shook her head smiling

"I don't think I will thanks. I'm quite comfortable standing were I am." Crouch glared at her, he friends panicked

"Come here!"

"Nope." She pooped her p. Crouch glared once more raising his wand

"Come here or else." Vivianna played with a strand of her hair

"I don't really want to." Ron was looking at her in awe, Barty was livid.

"Listen girl. Your family has avoided the law for too long, come here or I'll stun you." Vivianna shook her head raising her wand

"I could stun you then we could all go home." My Weasley stepped in

"Barty there's an easier way." Mr. Crouch frowned "Give me your wand girl." She smiled throwing it at him hitting him in the face. She began laughing

"There's my wand." Hermione looked shocked, so did Harry Ron was stifling a laugh then whispered to her

"Aren't you scared?" Vivianna shrugged, really her hands were shaking and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"_Prior incantato."_ The ghost of the leg locker curse appeared, Vivianna smiled

"I used that on my brother last week." Mr. Weasley looked over in the area Hermione had gestured to

"I found something. A house elf." Barty Couch dropped Vivianna's wand, she went to pick it up flashing all the ministry workers a smile. She walked back over to her friends. A smug look written all over her face. My. Weasley came back with a house elf (Winky). She had Harry's wand. Mr. Diggory came up and preformed the same spell to reveal that the dark mark was cast with Harry's wand. Immediately Crouch blamed Harry, Vivianna stared at him turning to a ministry worker

"Is he that stupid?" Crouch heard "What was that missy?" she smirked

"He's Harry Potter! He's going to cast the dark mark into the sky! You'd seem less insane with me the 14 year old as a suspect!" Crouch frowned

"Don't be mouthing off to me young lady, it's not polite." Vivianna frowned

"You're not polite, you in fact are being quite rude." Hermione clamped her hand over her best friends mouth

"Viv shut up!" Vivianna bit her flouncing off into the forest, smirking she yelled back at them

"Wait until my father hears about this!" she smiled to her self-mumbling

"I've always wanted to say that."

**The next chapter won't be as sweet or funny. Her accident over the summer will come in to play more. Thank you for reviews. REVIEW, REIVEW, REVIEW!**


	8. insert chapter title here

**Another chapter, like I said her accident will come into play more here. Anyone who didn't read what happen to her, it was nothing graphic. She was sexually assaulted, not raped but she was close. Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with school and life and such. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**WARNING: PANIC ATTACK DUSSCISSION ABOUT RAPE**

Vivianna collapsed on the ground leaving against a tree, her head between her knees. She was in full blown panic. Rasping breaths, if she were standing she would have fallen to her knees by now. Her heart was beating loudly and she could hear the blood pumping in her ears. That was all she could hear, but everything else was working. She could smell the smoke, see the mark etched in the sky. The mark on her parent's arms the mark on the arm of…him. She crawled to her knees and began dry heaving behind the tree. She hadn't eaten since lunch. Her vision seemed distorted like when she tried on Harry's glasses. She realized she hadn't taken a breath in 40 seconds. She breathed and coughed then breathed again. She gripped her wand, had she really done what she did back there? When she acted the way she did the way she was. It seemed as though she watching from someplace else, someone trapped inside Vivianna's body, someone acting the way she used to act. Viviana pulled herself up still shaky, her face was wet she touched it, she had been crying. She laid down on the ground her arm over her eyes. She evened out her breathing, trying to stop the onslaught of images from that night. She buried her face in her hands

"Arrragggghhhhh." She yelled. Nothing, she wondered where everyone one was and what happened to her. Vivianna lay on the ground for what seemed like decades. Really it was only 15 minutes she lay there until she was lifted off the ground by her brother. Her parent were there too, Lucius didn't seem like he cared, Narcissa was caressing her only daughter's head, tears welling in her eyes. Vivianna knew her eyes were closed at that her breathing was not even. How could they think he was asleep? Vivianna felt like she was being squeezed through a tunnel again.

As the feeling toped she opened her grey eyes, she was in her room on her bed. Her family was standing around her arguing. Vivianna rolled her eyes, she sat up. Her cat sat next to her, her owl flew in from outside. Her family continued their yelling,

_Oh, it's about why I was laying on the ground by myself._

_Their yelling at Draco, and each other._

"Hey, family. Shut up." They turned to her, her mother raced over and pulled her into a bone crushing hug

"Dear, are you alright? What happened?" Vivianna shrugged and recounted what happened with Barty Crouch Sr.

"He seems like a prick. What attacked the camp, and the muggles, were they death eaters?"

She whispered the last word, her parents avoided their children's eyes, Draco studied them

"Answer." Lucius glared at his son

"Don't ask that of me." Vivianna smirked "He wasn't asking. Father."

Her voice came out like venom, Draco smirked, Narcissa was shocked at how similar the two of them looked in that moment. Then she remembered they were twins. They had always seemed so different a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, Narcissa Malfoy forgot how much alike they could be. The smirks, the insults, their cunning and smart. Sometimes she couldn't see the differences, other times they were oil and water. Lucius didn't pay attention to these things.

"Vivianna! Shut up." She hide her fear, the fear of her father.

"No." Lucius, looked livid. Neither of his children cared, Draco was about to say something when Vivianna opened her mouth again

"Were you in the masks tonight?" her mother frowned, her eyes showed her despair

"Of course not." Draco glared at them "Then where were you?" Narcissa frowned

"I was with friends, your father was with friends." Draco studied his mother

"So you weren't together?" she shook her head Lucius nodded

"I was with friends. We do have friends you know." Draco nodded "We have met our friends. Not many of them are nice." Vivianna shook her head

"Not really. And I would know." She spat her eyes like fire. This silenced her mother, it took more to shut her father up

"Are you even sure that happened. You could have been drunk with Pansy." His words made Vivianna feel like he had hit her. She stared at him, her wand in her hand. Draco stepped in front of her, glaring at his father.

"I think it's time for you to leave and leave Vivianna alone. May I point out father that she is your daughter."

Narcissa was shocked at her husband's words, she couldn't speak. Vivianna threw her wand aside and pushed Draco out of the way. She punched her father strait in the face

"Ow! Bloody hell, that hurt!" her father was stunned, Vivianna backed up, clearly surprised at he own actions.

"Opps." Was all she said, her mother didn't do anything except leave the room. Her children swore there was a small smile on her face. Vivianna picked her wand back up, her brother readied his own. Lucius snarled and left the room his cloak flapping behind him like the wings of a bat. Draco and Vivianna sat down on the floor across of each other. She looked at her brother

"Did I just?" he nodded "Oh." She said. He nodded

"I'd be scared." She nodded "I am." Draco frowned

"What happened? Why were you on the ground?" Vivianna looked at the floor

"I think… I think I…. I think I had a panic attack. Do wizards get those? I know uggles do when they're scared." Draco frowned

"Yes. Obviously, we get scared. We panic, after everything you've been through it makes perfect sense. Some people get them simply because they are nervous." Vivianna frowned

"Alright. At least I'm prepared." Draco nodded

"Did you really though your wand at Barty Crouch's face?" she smiled incredibly proud of herself, Draco shook his head and smiled

"You're in Gryffindor because you're insane."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Vivianna slammed her trunk closed and pulled on a light brown leather jacket she found in the muggle world. She pulled some black boots on over her dark jeans and straitened her boat neck t-shirt. She stared at herself, she looked normal, she didn't feel like it. She put her wand in the pocket on the side of her jacket and put her hair into a high ponytail. She and Draco hauled her trunk downstairs. She ran back up grabbed her animals and her book bag. Then joined her brother downstairs, their parents couldn't see them off this year since their mother was still trying to have Jacob McGregor (Vivianna's attacker) behind bars. Lucius Malfoy had nothing to do with the affair, he was busy with work. The ministry was planning something huge that year and no one knew what was happening.

Vivianna quickly went over her list

"Have everything Draco? I do." Her brother nodded "Even dress robes Vivianna?" she nodded, just as someone from the ministry came to apparate them to kings cross. This man was clearly bored with his job and was pleased to be out of his office. Draco and Vivianna didn't bother to learn his name. Once they arrived they bought some they bought some breakfast with what little muggle money they had, ate and found seats.

"I still don't understand how you can use muggle money." She shrugged

"I'm going to look for my friends. I'll see you later." Draco hugged his sister, she was surprised before hugging hi back

"I'll be fine. We're on the same train." She set off looking for her friends. She found Ginny, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione and Ron in a compartment. She took the free seat next to Hermione and across from George. They smiled at her

"We heard about Barty." George said, she smiled. Vivianna looked out the window at the platform last minute goodbyes were taking place. She pulled a bottle of juice out of her bag. Hermione studied her

"Where's that from?" Vivianna frowned for a moment

"Draco and I ate breakfast at the bakery across the street." Harry frowned

"Why?" Vivianna looked across to Ginny

"Excited for your third year? I hope it's less eventful then mine." Ginny nodded "So do I." Vivianna, leaned against the wall. George studied her

"Are you alright?" she nodded

"Just fine." She said as again she tried to stop the memories from making her silent. Her friends raised their eyebrows, Hermione put a hand on her shoulder

"Are you sure you're alright? We're here to talk." Vivianna couldn't help herself. She glared at her friends

"Drop it!" she screamed. Vivianna walked as fast as she could out of the compartment and slammed the door hard enough to crack the glass. She raced down the corridor fast enough to get away from her friends but slow enough as not to draw attention to herself. She found what was probably the last empty compartment. She sat down in the corner and gazed out the window tears streaming down her face. She scratched at her hand, she had a scar there from that night. She cut it on a rock on the ground, deep enough to scar. She wiped her face and took a deep breath, her memories still haunting her. But it wasn't only that. She kept her eyes on the window, lost in her thoughts

_It's not as bad as I'm making it out to be. I'm being incredibly stupid._

_It could have been so much worse and you know it._

_There might have been no one to save you. He could have gone all the way. He didn't, why are you still crying? Why are you scared? Why do you have nightmares?_

_Stupid, stupid me._

Vivianna scratched more at her hand, wishing she could stop thinking. The compartment door opened, Hermione came in and wrapped her arms around her friend. She kept quiet for a moment.

"It's only me Viv. You know you can tell me anything." Vivianna stayed silent but her tears stopped.

"Are you okay? That's all we care about." Vivianna looked confused, she rolled her eyes

"Oh I'm just fine Mione." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Hermione frowned

"We care about you." Vivianna glared at the wall

"I know that." Hermione nodded, pushing some of her light brown curls out of her face

"Viv, what happened?" Vivianna pursed her lips

"My parents had one of their stupid parties as they always do. Everyone was drunk aside from Draco and I."

Her voice was threatening to break again she took a breath.

"Anyway this guy, he attacked me. Pulled my dress down. I was on the ground he was going to… going to…. Well you understand, brightest witch of the age. Anyway, Draco stunned him and whatever. So I broke some of my ribs and hit my head and cut my hand. I have nightmares and panic attacks and there's nothing I can do."

Hermione was shocked, a million possibilities had gone through her head for what happened to her best friend. Her nearly being raped wasn't one of them. Vivianna frowned

"So yeah. Also my father used to be abusive but not so much anymore but I suppose it could start again at any time. Anything new with you over the summer."

Hermione stayed quiet her face reflected the shock and disgust she was feeling

"Your father hit you?" Vivianna shrugged

"Mainly when I was younger." Hermione hugged her friend again

"I'm so sorry." Vivianna didn't understand why people said that when they weren't involved at all.

"Thank you Hermione, don't expect me do just tell everyone. But I trust you more than them. So I told you and you won't tell them. You will leave that to me for when I feel like I should tell. If you say anything I will hurt you."

Hermione nodded

"What's going to happen to him?" Vivianna shrugged

"So far, nothing." Hermione was baffled

"What do you mean? He has to be put in prison, it's the law." Vivianna scoffed

"He's rich, works for the ministry and hasn't been caught for anything he has ever done. He was a death eater and no one cares. I'm a fourteen year old girl. No one will take my word."

Hermione clenched her jaw then kept speaking

"That's horrible! That's unfair! How can the ministry not do anything!?" Vivianna shrugged

"I'm not the first person to be ignored, as far as their concerned it's my fault."

Hermione was repulsed "How can they possibly think it was your fault?! You're 14!" Vivianna stared out the window

"Because I was wearing a dress like every other woman there, because one of my shoulders was bare, because I'm a girl. And other ridiculous reason's. I don't think it matters what I was wearing I was attacked by someone. It shouldn't matter that I'm a girl or that I was wearing a dress."

Hermione shook her head

"Things like that shouldn't happen." Vivianna shrugged "I know. Let's go avoid the situation and talk about how much we all hate Snape."

Hermione nodded, pulling her friend out of the seat and heading back to the rest of their friends. They comforted her without knowing what was wrong, they smiled sadly and talked about the world cup. Vivianna showed them her replica of Krum. Ron did the same and they tried to see if the replicas would get mad if they saw each other. They did. The group of them spent the rest of the train ride talking, Draco visited was rude to all but his sister who was left laughing and left. They discussed what exactly was happening at Hogwarts this year and if it involved the fourth years.

**Shorter chapter doesn't include Draco being horrible and bragging about knowing about the Tri Wizard tournament, cause as far as I'm concerned he doesn't. Vivianna's panic attacks, I get panic attacks not so much anymore but whenever I had them that was what it was like for me. She told Hermione, I figured she would. Who should find out next? Any suggestions for the rest of her role in book 4? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
